The present invention relates to a motor vehicle transverse differential in which a differential bolt and case are fixedly connected to each other movement-wise and to a corresponding production method therefore.
DE 10238236 A1 discloses a transverse differential whose differential case is manufactured from a cost-effective material, such as, for example, GGG—i.e., cast iron with spheroidal graphite or globular grey cast iron, and consists of at least two differential-case parts. By contrast, the crown wheel consists of a high-quality and therefore costly material of, for example, a hardened steel. This ensures, for the hypoid toothing on the crown-wheel/pinion pairing, a high wear resistance, high fail-safety and, since the tooth engagement geometry therefore scarcely changes over time, also, in the long term, a high efficiency and a high degree of quiet running. The connection between the one differential-case part and the crown wheel is made by a laser weld, and the differential bolt of the transverse differential is secured both axially and radially by grooved pins. These measures reduce the production costs for a transverse differential of this type.